edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rent-a-Ed
"Rent-a-Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 2 and the 45th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start an unofficial repair service which is plagued by the recklessness of Ed. Plot The episode begins with the Kids at the Playground being introduced to "The Flying Eduardo Brothers", another of the Eds' scams. The Eds' pathetic performance fails to impress, Ed, wanting to please Sarah, performs a routine that he saw on TV. Ed climbs on top of the slide to preform a death-defying dive, despite Edd pleading with him not to so. The Kids fearfully watch as Ed plummets towards the teeter-totter and upon landing, breaks it. The kids, unimpressed, start to leave (but strangely don't ask for a refund). Edd tells Eddy that they need to pay someone to fix the broken teeter-totter. Eddy, inspired by Edd, decides to start up their own repair service, which he thinks will succeed their failed Circus scam. Being the Eds, anything could happen. The Eds then arrive at their first customer's house, Jimmy's, As Ed's Repair Service. His toy oven, which has cookies cooking in it, is broken and the cookies are burning so the Eds attempt to fix it. Eddy sends Jimmy downstairs so he doesn't get in the way. Edd first suggests turning it off, but is cut off by Ed and Eddy trying to bust it open by breaking it. Edd tells them they should turn the oven off first, Ed proceeds to so, but accidentally pulls of the on/off switch off of the machine. Then things start to get worse; the machine begins to emit smoke. Ed, in a fit of random thinking, throws the oven into the wall, and gets Jimmy's oven opened up, but the extremely overcooked and burnt cookies fall out and burn through the floor, causing them to fall onto the ground floor. The Eds leave, uneasy, as Jimmy wails over his burnt cookies and his destroyed ceiling. They find Jonny 2x4, whose head stuck in a tree outside his house. He asks the Eds to get some soap from his kitchen (with Plank) but while they are in Jonny's Kitchen, finding the soap, Ed stupidly pulls out Jonny's sink. Jonny hears the noise and asks is everything ok in there. Eddy quickly comes out and tells him Ed found a leak in the faucet pipes and says they'll fix it up for an extra quarter. Jonny reluctantly agrees, but then hears Plank telling him what the Eds did, so Eddy quickly covers him mouth and leaves. Edd notes he is going to be sick as they don't have the proper tools to fix the sink and Eddy angrily tells him to relax as they got the "ultimate tool" to fix the sink back up - Ed. After putting Jonny's sink back together incorrectly, Ed accidentally pulls out a hot-water tank, asking if he can make a birdhouse with it. Edd asks him where he did get that radiator and Ed points out where he got it. It eventually becomes so hot that the Eds start to sweating like a pig. The steam and sweat gives Eddy an idea, which is opening a sauna (in Jonny's House) called "Chez la Sweat". Sarah and Jimmy pass Jonny's house and notices their sign. They enter and are greeted by Eddy and Edd who takes them to their facial bar. Edd then slowly begins the facial with Sarah but Eddy intervenes and pours all the facial stuff (actually peanut butter) into a box frame, which is holding Sarah's head. Sarah's head then turns into a cube of peanut butter, while Eddy works on Jimmy's hair, making a unicorn horn on his forehead with the peanut butter. They then enter the grand sauna, which in there is Nazz, Kevin and Rolf. Rolf then decides to turn up the steam and his towel accidentally falls off, leaving him naked, the nude Rolf scares off all the Eds' customers. Eddy yells at him to put his towel back on because he is scaring the customers. Ed then suddenly comes in and breaks off the support beam (he was tied to the support beam as a towel rack) to give Rolf a new towel, causing Jonny's house to collapse in a steamy explosion. Now all the kids are stuck in the rubble of Jonny's destroyed house, and so is Eddy's money! Eddy however finds his money beneath all the remains of the house. Jonny then enters with Plank and they are both angry their house was destroyed. He uses Plank as a shield and Jimmy as a sword (in a knight-esque style). He then slashes at Ed which cuts the ropes binding him to the support beam. They try to escape, but Jimmy is thrown into Eddy's path causing him to fall backwards and crash into his friends. They are now surrounded completely by the other kids. Edd suggests to Eddy they should do the right thing as repairmen and work the rest of their lives trying to find Jonny a new home. Eddy decides against this however, and he tears his shirt off revealing his "Eduardo Brothers" costume (Edd is shocked that he is still wearing that). Eddy wants Ed to try another trick, but the kids don't seem to be interested in what they are doing at all. Ed throws Edd and Eddy towards a hydrant which he catches them on and explodes upwards leaving the Eds bouncing on top of the water spout. This impresses all the kids greatly and has them forgetting that they are angry at the Eds, for the moment. Eddy then thanks the kids for being a great audience before the iris-in. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': top part of Jimmy's oven blows up "Wait! My brain is working!" picks up Jimmy's toy oven and throws it at the wall. The oven door opens spilling out the now incinerated cookies ---- *'Edd': face with hat "I can't bear to look, has Rolf-" hat from face and sees Ed standing in front of him with a portion of the support beam still tied to him "IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE!?" Ed: "What's a support beam?" Edd: "This has been quite a day." house collapses ---- *'Eddy': "Yeah right, well they'll never catch…" off his sauna uniform, unveiling his costume from earlier "…The Flying Eduardo Brothers!" Edd: surprised "You're still wearing that thing?" ---- *'Eddy': in on Jimmy and his broken oven "No joke when it's broke - don't be blue, Let Ed's Quick Repair Service fix it and you won't sue!" Edd: "You should have hired someone to fix that rhyme, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': from the ground half-way after breaking teeter-totter http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ob_la_di_ob_la_da "Ob-La-Di! Ob-La-Da." Edd: closed and head turned to the right while standing on unbroken edge of teeter-totter and holding Eddy, unimpressed by Ed "Twinge, hurt, bruise, sting!" ---- *'Edd': the kids leave Cirkus Eds "Fortunately for us they didn't ask for a refund, Eddy." Eddy: "Like they'd get it." ---- *'Eddy': in disbelief as the blackened cookies burn through the floor "Nice one, Ed." Jimmy: over couch arm to see his burnt cookies "My cookies!" up ceiling with cookie shaped holes "My ceiling!" leave in embarrassment outside and we see Jimmy's silhouette on his bedroom window "My oven!" ---- *'Edd': comes towards the Eds "Is it me? It's him, right?" Eddy: "Boy, those cookies are getting crispy." ---- *'Kevin': lifting a broken object off of himself "Oh man. You guys are in so much trouble." Eddy: "Tell me about it, I lost my money." Edd: "How can you even think of money at a time like-" Eddy: Edd "Oh, found it!" laughs "Did you miss me?" Kevin: "Jonny's gonna-." Jonny: down the door onto Kevin with tree branch stuck to his head and Plank still attached to the "Chez la Sweat" sign "Home wreckers! Look how unhappy Plank is!" Plank to the Eds Trivia/Goofs *After Ed gets on top of the slide, the scene cuts to a close-up of Kevin, who says, "The dork is toast". Then Ed, off screen, says, "Toast?". This changes every so often. *Ed was shown with four toes but all the other characters have three. *During the episode, Ed shouts out "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da!" which is also the title of the Beatles song "Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da". *The ending is very similar to the ending of "In Like Ed", but instead of Jimmy's house covered in powder, it was Jonny's house destroyed and steamed. But the Eds managed to escape this time with no injury, while in "In Like Ed", they had the worst luck! *This is also the second time the Eds destroyed somebody's house. The first time was in the episode "In Like Ed" when they destroyed Jimmy's House. *This is one of the few times the Eds escape the kids' wrath. Most of the time they end getting hurt by the Kids. *'Running gag': Ed breaking major items (seesaw, Jimmy's oven, Jonny's sink and heating system, and later, his house). *This episode, "Stop, Look and Ed" and "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" are the only episodes involving nudity with someone other than the Eds. *28th time The Kanker Sisters never appeared. *Before Ed pulls out the knob we can see that the oven is already at its off setting. *Rolf's Nana apparently has an artificial leg. *This episode is referenced by Ed in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed". *This is one of the few times where the Eds hold onto the money from the scam without losing it/having it being taken away. Gallery thrg.jpg|The Amazing Eduardo Brothers! File:Ed_tool.jpg|Ed is such a tool. Circus Eds.PNG|Circus Eds. The Audience.PNG|The Kids watching the show. Ed falling.jpg|Ed taking part in the Circus Ed. Spa Photo 3.png|Jimmy's cookies getting burnt. Untitled 30.jpg|Well, at least they aren't stink fumes... Untitled 31.jpg|Fixing a hole where the rain comes in? Untitled 32.jpg|Apparently not, as the Eds have left. Jonny tree.jpg|"I did it again, huh Plank?" La Faishal.jpg|Edd at "Le Faishal". La Sawna.jpg|Edd taking Sarah and Jimmy into the sauna. La Towels for La Rent.jpg|Ed as the towel rack. Spa Photo.png|"Close the curtain, as it is colder than my nana's wooden leg!" Look Away!.jpg|"You're scaring the customers, Rolf! Put your towel on!" (and there goes the TV-Y7 rating) Spa photo 2.png|Jonny about to attack the Eds. Video See Also *Chez La Sweat *Ed's Quick Repair Service Category:Episodes Category:Season 2